1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dicing machine, and more specially, to a dicing machine which provides a shielding plate between a processing part and an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a side view of a processing part of a conventional dicing machine, where a rotating blade 21 processing a work W is attached to an end of a spindle, in which a high frequency motor (not shown) is built. The work W is loaded on a work table 31, which moves along an X direction in FIG. 7 to cut the work W with the rotating blade 21. During the cutting, a large amount of water is applied to the rotating blade 21 through a cutting solution nozzle and a coolant nozzle (not shown), and the processing part 20 is filled with spray and mist of the water. Next to the processing part 20, there is provided an imaging device 10 including a microscope 11 to capture an image of the work W in order to align the work W. Between the processing part 20 and the microscope 11, a stationary shielding wall 71A is arranged to prevent the mist and spray in the processing part 20 from spattering on the microscope 11. A pre-washing nozzle 26 and an air curtain nozzle 27 are provided beside the bottom part of the shielding wall 71A, and an air curtain produced by the air curtain nozzle 27 prevents the mist from entering through an opening under the bottom of the shielding wall 71A.
The stationary shielding wall 71A is fixed on a wall (not shown) that is at the rear of the processing part 20. For this reason, when the operator changes the blade 21 to a new one with tools in both hands, there is a problem that the shielding wall 71A interferes with replacement of the blade 21. In recent years, a dicing machine called a twin dicing machine has come into the spotlight in which two spindles with two rotating blades are arranged so as to face each other. In the twin dicing machine, this problem is clearer and should be solved because the operator needs to reach around the rotating blade with his or her hands from the rear side to the front side of the spindles in order to change the blade on the front spindle.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dicing machine in which a shielding plate does not interfere with replacement of blades, even if two spindles on which the blades are attached are arranged to face to each other in a twin dicing machine.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the present invention is directed to a dicing machine, comprising: a processing part which processes a work with cutting solution; an imaging device which captures an image of a surface of the work; a shielding plate which prevents the cutting solution from sputtering on the imaging device, the shielding plate being movably arranged between the processing part and the imaging device; and a driving device which moves the shielding plate back and forth between a shielding position to cover the processing part and a retreated position to open the processing part.
According to the present invention, the shielding plate which can move back and forth is provided between the processing part and the imaging device, so that the shielding plate can check mist and spray due to splashing cutting solution and the shielding plate can be positioned at the retreated position in the case of being unnecessary.
Preferably, the shielding plate is positioned at the shielding position when the work is being processed, and the shielding plate is positioned at the retreated position when a blade provided in the processing part for processing the work is changed.
According to the present invention, the shielding plate is positioned at the retreated position when the operator changes the blade. Thus, when the operator replaces the old blade with a new one while using tools with both hands, the shielding plate does not interfere with replacement of the blades.
Preferably, the driving device comprises a closed moving-magnet air cylinder.
According to the present invention, even if the environment is filled with the cutting solution and mist, water does not enter the inside of the cylinder and the driving device does not break down.